Transient messages are displayed on devices with displays, such as smart phones, tablets, laptop computers, and other processor driven devices. Such messages may have a static length of time they are displayed prior to fading or otherwise being removed from the display. Since the messages may be removed from the display after some time, the user may not have been aware of or read the message prior to its removal. Removal of the message may also be delayed by a user performing a physical action, such as moving a cursor over the message. The messages may also be dismissed by some physical action of the user.